


Made My Baby Cry

by octoberish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Joni Mitchell - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plz dont hate me, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Short Story, Snow, Tears, Winter, it hurt to write hahahahsuhfdsdf, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, snowstorm, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberish/pseuds/octoberish
Summary: "i made my baby cry."or the one where the year is 4059, the earth is freezing over, and harry&louis just want to survive.larry one-shot.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry in advance. enjoy.

no one expected it, really.

the cold temperatures just seemed to be due to the harsh, bitter winter. it would snow most days and many schools would cancel, but not a single person questioned it too much. it was abnormal, yes, but everyone thought it was just a really bad winter.

but when the end of march finally came around and the sun still wasn't providing as much warmth as it should have by that time, people started to worry. it was all that was on the news for weeks, the freezing air of twelve to twenty degrees.

then, it snowed in june. june 14th to be exact. that was the day real chaos erupted. students were getting notifications not to come to school, social media apps were filled with frantic, scared posts, and every news station was broadcasting. it hadn't just been snowing in london on june 14th, but rather, it was international. every single damn continent experienced the bizarre fall of snowflakes.

the media was freaking out and the government of each country was trying to get a hold of it. even china, with its communistic views controlling the media, had no say in this outbreak of fear.

"the world was ending,"

people would say.

yet, the world was just beginning. it had just started a new era, and maybe the people were right because it was one that would eventually conclude.

for louis and harry, june fourteenth didn't seem all that bad to them at first. well, that's just because they had been cooped up in bed all day, sick from the (what should not be) cold, june air. they were mostly on and off again sleeping, cuddling in each other's arms— searching for warmth amongst themselves. the covers were wrapped around them tightly and even with the heater on they could still feel the brisk air from outside seep in(really, it was just because louis was an idiot and forgot to close the window all the way; it was still open just a crack).

harry noticed that detail after bringing in some soup from the kitchen(their best friend, niall, had made it and dropped it off for them yesterday). he walked back into their dark, cold room(lights were just too much at that moment) closing the door behind him. a sliver of light poured in onto the floor in a small little rectangle from the crack underneath the door. it wasn't unbearable and harry really didn't have the energy to go back into the hall to flip the switch off, so the light stayed. he was kind of grateful, it made navigating the room a bit easier.

harry shivered in his hoodie, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks as he set down the bowls onto the nightstand. why the hell was it so cold? harry's eyebrows raised at a gust of wind making the curtains wave. they had been drawn over windows because, again, light was just too much right now. he walked over to the covered glass making louis whine for him to come back to bed.

"lou, i think you left the window ope-" harry cut himself short as he moved the curtain out of the way. "holy shit."

"what is it, haz?" louis asked in a hoarse voice, full of all the coughing and sneezing from the past could of days.

harry couldn't tear his eyes away from outside the window. snow was pouring down ferociously, vigorous in its purpose of covering the street in _white, white, white._ the sun was covered by a cloudy, _white, white, white_ sky which seemed hazy from the snow— it could make a man with perfect vision almost blind. the street lamps were glowing in the darkened atmosphere, yet harry could barely make them out. usually, the streets of london were filled with cars, people walking or running with maybe a dog; chatter was loud and busy.

but on june 14th, nothing seemed to be alive. not a single automobile was in sight, nor any persons, just simply _white, white, white._ no honking horns, no children laughing, no mindless gossip; it was just the sounds of violent winds banging against their slightly opened window(harry just noticed the little pile of snow on the floor).

harry was so taken aback, so in shock of a sudden snow storm in fucking june that he hadn't even heard louis' little feet padding down onto the wooden planks beneath. "woah," louis whispered, lips parted in astonishment.

louis' blue eyes reflected the white snow falling overhead. harry would usually find that fact endearing, as he has many winters before, but he could only focus on the storm.

"'s fuckin' weird," louis muttered, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

"yeah," harry replied, finally snapping out of his daze. he closed the window and got back into bed. he grabbed his phone as louis turned on the television that hung off the wall opposite of the bed.

louis flicked through the news channels, "it's all over the news."

"same with instagram and twitter," harry related as he scrolled through many posts of uppercase letters asking what the hell is going on. louis stopped on channel 8. a woman with a red, fabric trench coat on, hair in a clean bun, was standing in front of a large glass window, showing the turmoil of white, white, white.

"it seems this unusual snowstorm is not just in london, but also the rest of europe, america, russia, and many other countries. no one can explain the events of today. scientists have been contacted but not even they have answers. we can only hope that today will be the end of this horrid storm."

harry and louis looked at each other silently, unsure of what to say. both were just so surprised at everything going on. sure, it had been rather cold during what was supposed to be the warmer months, but they never thought that it would get to this point.

louis' phone rang, lighting up with a picture of a red-cheeked niall. louis hit the green button, "hey, ni."

"mate, have you seen outside?" niall asked incredulously, not even bothering to greet louis politely.

"yeah, it's... it's crazy. harry and i just saw from our window. we can't believe it," louis told him, unable to fathom words for just how peculiar it was.

"i know! haven't been out of the house all day because of it. it's unreal, it's literally june fourteenth," niall exclaimed, "some are saying it's the end of the world."

louis chuckled at that, though it really didn't seem so funny because he could see himself believing that if this weather continues, "i don't know, ni."

"me either, mate. but for now i'm staying inside with netflix; gonna be binge watching." that was niall's code for he's actually leaving to watch shows and that he wants the conversation to be wrapped up. 

"alright niall, stay safe. love you," louis said while harry nuzzled his head into louis' collarbones.

"love ya too! bye!" niall hung up.

"bout' the snow?" harry questioned, looking up at louis.

"yeah. said he didn't believe it himself either till he looked out the window," louis answered, biting his lip in worry. what if this really is the end of the world?

"babe, stop overthinking," harry said, rubbing a hand onto louis' calf soothingly. though, he was being bit of a hypocrite because his mind was a tornado of chaotic, panicked thoughts he didn't, couldn't, voice aloud.

"sorry. c'mon, let's eat this soup and then sleep."

and so they did.


	2. Chapter 2

after june fourteenth, things seemed to get back to normal. well, kind of.

the temperatures were still very low, lower than they had been averaging before the storm— but at least it wasn't snowing anymore(though it really should have been because those were temperatures of snowfall, but it never did). the white rein of terror stopped the next morning, june 15th, around 6:48 am. harry and louis went back to work two days after the storm hit. harry went to teach english at the high school(which will be ending in a week and a half) ten minutes away from their flat while louis went to his office to continue building cases as a lawyer with his co-worker, liam. they were getting back into their routine, trying their best to ignore all the talk about the winter-like summer. harry went as far as to stop using social media to avoid it; he didn't want to think about it more than he had to but it was all his students seemed to talk about, even though they had an exam coming up.

it scared the two lovers, they knew something was wrong but like most people, they turned their cheeks the other way and pretended everything was okay. their earth was still intact and they were still breathing(cold air), that's all that mattered.

well, that was until exactly a week after june fourteenth. another huge snowstorm hit. this time, harry and louis weren't surprised. the media felt the same, but more panic was running through the system. the air was quickly getting colder and colder by the hours.

louis and harry's heater broke about an hour ago, it was frozen with ice. the television cable was down, harry assumes because of the cold. they tried an old radio that was buried in their small storage closet. it was mostly static but they were able to make out the words "it's believed that earth has hit absolute zero, the coldest temperature there is. there's not," static, "can do now. please stay in-" _static_ "side, wrap yourself up in blankets, pray to god, and be with," _static_ , "your loved ones."

neither of them spoke for a while, instead, they just piled onto their bed, dragging ten blankets, all thick and matted with fluff, with them. they were both dressed in layers; t-shirts under long sleeves with a hoodie on top, sweatpants, and regular socks under fuzzy socks. their fingers were slowly becoming numb as the nimble air reached deeper into their flat without any source of heat. they had tried running warm water to give their skin some sort of relief, but nothing came out. the pipes had been frozen.

there they laid, on their bed covered in fuzzy blankets, their noses cold to the touch, and arms wrapped around each other. the lights in the room suddenly went out but neither of the men moved. louis was thankful he called his family one last time before the storm began this morning, telling his sisters he loved them dearly. harry felt the same, he was lucky to have been able to tell his mum and sister how much he cared for them.

the reality of the situation was setting in. harry would never get to see his family again. tears welled up in his eyes, filled with sorrow and grief. "oh, haz," louis said before holding harry tighter when he noticed the pool of water.

"this is it, lou. this is it for us," harry whispered, his voice cracking at the end. the first tear fell; and after that, the dam had been broken.

"it's not the end for us. it never is. still gonna love you after we're dead," louis tried to comfort but harry only cried harder. louis continued to rub his back under the covers, shivering as the temperatures dropped with each passing minute.

time passed on and louis couldn't feel any part of his skin. an hour ago, louis spoke, "baby," he had said trying to get harry's attention. his voice came out hoarse. with each inhale, a sharp, cold pain entered his lungs and he fought against it to not worry his boyfriend. harry only hummed in reply.

"p-please..." he shuddered, "please stop crying. your tears, they're.. they're," louis couldn't make out his last word: _freezing._ it was all too much. louis didn't want to die. he wanted to live, he wanted to grow old with harry and adopt babies and maybe rescue a dog or two. he wanted to propose and have a big, proper wedding. he wanted so much, yet he could have none of it.

harry seemed to understand as he shakily lifted his milky-white, pale hand and gently touched his frost-bitten, trembling fingers to his cheek. "frozen," he whispered out in horror. louis only nodded, bringing harry's head back into the crook of his neck.

but that was an hour ago, and now louis was barely hanging on. his whole body felt numb, he couldn't feel harry's hair between his fingers, or harry's stolen hoodie on his chest, or shit, he couldn't even feel harry's lips against his own when he tried to give him a reassuring kiss.

"louis," harry quietly said.

"yes?" louis croaked and he watched as a puff of carbon dioxide left his mouth.

"i love you," harry told him sincerely, words mumbled into louis' neck. and though the whole world around them was freezing and louis was just so fucking cold, his heart warmed at harry's words.

"i love you too, sweets," louis replied, placing a long kiss on harry's forehead. silence remained constant after that, louis hated it. he wanted harry's giggle to become the warmth he so desperately desired, he wanted harry's words to rasp into his ear, he wanted harry's voice echoing from where he would sing in the shower. he wanted _harry, harry, harry_ to fill the void of tension-sweltering silence. but there were no words left to say. they were about to die, it was very clear; it became apparent in the way harry had just croaked out his "i love you" as a goodbye and it became noticeable in the way harry had held onto louis so tightly, afraid that if he would let go then it would all be _let go._ but they were together, they were together and in love. it was sad, poetic, really, louis thought. a tragedy similar to that of _romeo and juliet_ or _the titanic._

louis only halted his thinking when he realized he couldn't feel the slow, drawn movements of harry's chest anymore and the arms that had clung around him so didn't seem to be as tight anymore. his eyes shot open, a frantic madness swimming around in the pool of blue.

with aching bones and trembling, frozen hands, that could barely even recognize the felt of the blanket between the pads of his fingers, he yanked the covers hastily off of his boyfriend. he took two fingers and placed them on harry's neck, searching for a pulse, for something to tell him harry's alive. but there was nothing. he gazed heavily at harry's chest, silently begging it to move, to let air come out between his parted lips. harry didn't move.

louis stared at his boyfriend. his eyes were fluttered shut against his cheeks, kissing them delicately and it breaks louis' heart to know he'll never see the emerald green sparkle again. his lips were pale, frosted over with blue and purple and louis just wanted to kiss all of his warmth into harry's body but he _couldn't._ fuck, he couldn't. his cheeks were stained with tear streaks that turned into a light ice trail on his porcelain skin. it was a river of glistening ice, sparkling as louis moved harry's head to the side.

"my baby, my haz, my light," louis whispered out all at once, allowing himself to fall onto the chest of his boyfriend. he cried and he cried, letting the tears become a frozen stream on his cheeks, just barely holding onto whatever life he had left in him as he grasped the material of harry's hoodie in his hands. he couldn't care less about the cold that was now just all too overwhelming without the protection of the covers. all he cared about was harry, but now his baby is gone.

he laid there, head laying by harry's right pec, searching for a heartbeat that he knew was not there. and maybe that was the worst part. louis had been _right there,_ wrapped up in harry' arms, and yet- he hadn't even noticed the passing of his boyfriend. it remained silent and fuck, he couldn't stand it because every moment of the quiet was a reminder that he'd never hear harry laugh, or talk, or sing, or moan, or do anything. louis needed something to fill the void, needed some sort of noise. in a frenzy, he hummed the only tune he could think of, "it's coming on christmas, they're cutting down trees."

"river" by joni mitchell: it was something harry sang to him during the christmas season, especially when it'd snow. he'd whisper-sing the lyrics into louis' ear, voice low and raspy— filled with just the right amount of power and control to portray the emotion of the song. louis' tears turned to ice the second they poured out of his eyes but he didn't bother to wipe them away or even make the glaciated waterfall stop. silent, salty streams fell and his breathing slowed down as time went on. the song kept on repeating in his head as flashes of harry came and went.

his whole life was harry. harry at the playground where they first met when louis was seven and harry was five. harry at primary school and having louis as his 'older, cooler' friend from two grades above. harry first entering high school and getting to share classes with louis(those were the best). harry graduating from high school and louis being there to reward him with a big kiss and hug afterwards.  
("oh i wish i had a river, i could skate away on")  
harry crying when he got accepted into his desired uni. harry and louis having their first big fight after moving in together. harry and louis making up after said fight when louis apologized softly to his love. harry and louis having nightly meals together while laughing and chatting about their day. harry and louis talking about kids names. _harry, harry, harry. harryandlouis, harryandlouis, harryandlouis._

"i made my baby say goodbye," he sang quietly through choked sobs. the words echoed in the deafening silence of the room, bouncing off the blank walls into eerie chaos.

louis' fists gradually unclenched harry's hoodie and he squeezed his eyes shut before allowing himself to let go. he let the icy chill take over his body, he let the frigid air fill his lungs and replace the oxygen with nothing but ice. he let go just like harry had done.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> i'm so sorry if i caused your heart any pain while reading this. if i'm going to be honest, it hurt me to write near the end. you guys know which part i'm talking about. fuck, that was hard to write.
> 
> i dedicate this whole fic to my chemistry teacher who was talking about absolute zero being the coldest temperature ever; nothing can get below it. my mind started to wander in class, thinking of what would happen if our earth's temperatures hit that. so kind of like global warming, but just global freezing.
> 
> i do realize that this idea is a bit unreleastic but i also think it's kinda cool(ha) so... no regrets.
> 
> but really, thank you to my chem teacher who planted this idea into my head. much love to her.


End file.
